Coaxial cable connectors are well-known in various applications including those of the satellite and cable television industry. Coaxial cable connectors including F-Type connectors used in consumer applications such as cable and satellite cable connectors are a source of service calls when service is interrupted by faulty and/or intermittent coaxial cable connections such as ones involving a junction between a male F-type connector terminating a coaxial cable and a female F-type port located on related equipment.